


亮玄合集3

by youlin77



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 三国
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlin77/pseuds/youlin77
Relationships: 亮玄, 水鱼
Kudos: 9





	亮玄合集3

三个臭皮匠顶个诸葛亮？

“孔明……”  
没有回应。  
刘备轻夹马肚子。  
“孔明！”  
这回诸葛亮听到了，“怎么了？主公。”  
“骑马发呆很危险。想什么呢？”  
“啊。”诸葛亮单手握着缰绳，发出一个犹豫的声音。  
刘备也没想追问到底，“我有点饿了，快点回去吧。”  
但似乎就在刘备这一句话的功夫，诸葛亮已经拿定了主意，他接上之前的话头：“我刚才也没想什么，只是昨天在街上遇到张将军，我们同行了一段路。”  
“翼德吗，很少看到你们两个一起。”提起三弟，刘备微微笑了下。  
“嗯。”诸葛亮跟着笑，笑得不是很自然，“那时张将军远远看到一个人——”  
他一边说，脑里一边回响起张飞那句话：那不是大哥的老情人吗？怎么，他来荆州了啊。  
“他说那人是主公过去相好的人。”把老情人换成这个词，诸葛亮依然不满意，虽然换成什么都不可能顺心。  
刘备的反应很坦率，“哪个？”  
诸葛亮有点被刺到，“我没看见，没法形容。”  
见他皱眉，刘备解释道：“我过去的相好也没那么多啦。”  
诸葛亮试探地问：“那，差不多有几个？”  
刘备立刻回答：“三个，男的就三个。”  
对于情感经历匮乏的诸葛亮来说，三个不算少。不知道主公是在跟谁作比较。  
刘备歪歪头，低声问：“所以你郁闷了？”  
诸葛亮尽量将情绪整理成语言，“或者该说是茫然吗？一闲下来就无所适从，而且抵触的情绪越来越强……”  
刘备让的卢停步，翻身下马。  
诸葛亮也被他叫下来。  
“主公？”诸葛亮看着刘备走过来，然后用身体感受到了刘备的温度。  
堵在胸口的混沌不翼而飞。  
这树林虽偏僻，两人也只静静拥抱一会儿，便各自退回适当的距离。  
诸葛亮得寸进尺道：“我无知，所以不安，你可以给我讲讲那三个人吗？”  
从昨天到今天，诸葛亮怕的不是“老情人”，而是后面那句话。  
他为什么来荆州？言外之意他不是荆州的人，并且刘备来荆州前他们就散了。  
那么现在他为什么而来？他已经见过刘备了吗？两人什么时候，在哪里见的面？所谓的旧情很深厚吗？……诸葛亮对自己喊停，事情如果有变，主公会告诉他，他完全不必疑神疑鬼。  
但还是会想，不由自主地想。自从出了卧龙岗，诸葛孔明整个人的控制权便不再只属于他自己，至少有一半被刘备握在了掌心里。诸葛亮深切地愿他握紧。  
“这，其实也没什么好讲的。”  
“我也不是对那些人好奇，我想知道的是你过去的样子。”  
“那不更一言难尽吗？”刘备叹口气，“第一个人是小时候的玩伴，现在走路撞到估计都认不出来，就不说了。”  
“小时候是多大？”  
“十六七？”  
十六七的主公……诸葛亮又被刺了。  
刘备看他挺难受的样子，疑惑道：“我还没说什么啊？要不算了吧。”  
“没事，请继续。”说实话，诸葛亮也没有自信能听完，但他的性格迫使他宁可死也要死得明白。  
刘备暗下决心一百四十字以内概括，“第二个人时间最长，跟了我七八年，吃了不少苦，去许都之前分开的，大概已经成家了吧。”  
七八年……诸葛亮突然意识到，三个人真的太少了。他和主公才在一起不到四年，虽然感情不能用时间衡量，但如果昨天那人是就是这第二人，他一定比得过吗？谁能保证？  
刘备见他脸色发青，二话不说扶他上马，“别一会儿都回不了家了。”  
“我还撑得住。”诸葛亮两只手扯住缰绳。  
两匹马互相蹭蹭，再次迈开从容的步子。  
刘备有意转移话题，“原先云长翼德跟你闹矛盾，才没有跟他们说，但现在也是时候告诉他们了。”  
诸葛亮没意见，“听主公的，挑个好天气跟他们说吧。”  
刘备笑着瞥他一眼，“你这语气是要送他们上路吗？”  
诸葛亮面不改色地道歉，“失礼了，想到他们一直和你在一起我就没忍住迁怒。”  
有句话叫一个巴掌拍不响，原先的矛盾也绝不仅仅是单方面的。  
刘备苦笑。  
说起这件事，其实他就是怕二弟三弟不经意间又给孔明讲起什么往日二三事。虽然他并没有必须要瞒着孔明的事情，但要是被孔明摸透底，总会有点不好意思。  
“主公还没说第三个人。”诸葛亮僵硬地提醒。  
尽管孔明好奇到不惜自残。  
“他是个商人。”刘备一句话就想了事。  
诸葛亮有些惊讶，但转瞬又像想通了什么，只问：“哪里人？”  
刘备叹道：“你那么想知道吗？”  
诸葛亮慎重地点头。  
“荆州，就在新野认识的。”  
“那是——”  
“嗯，拜访卧龙岗的前几年。”  
那时我在干什么……诸葛亮被刺了个对穿。  
回到府邸已是傍晚，诸葛亮要去检查手下人的工作，两人便在马厩附近分开了。  
“孔明。”刘备望着他挺拔的背影突然喊出声。  
诸葛亮转身。  
“一起吃晚饭啊。”刘备说出本就理所当然的事。  
“好。”  
诸葛亮却很爱听似的，刘备见他笑得那么开心，吻他的冲动油然而生。

太阳下山后还有余辉，诸葛亮总算赶在掌灯前来到了刘备门前。  
不料和一个陌生人迎面对上。  
那人年纪比他大，高高瘦瘦的，看起来就温和无害。  
互相点头示意，擦肩而过，诸葛亮的脸色蓦地晴转阴转霾，以至于进屋后引来一句关心：“你吃什么坏东西了？”  
诸葛亮毫无征兆地双膝及地，郑重其事道：“主公，容我请教一个问题。”  
刘备嘶了一下，“你膝盖疼不疼，有什么事起来说。”  
“等我问完。”  
“你问。”  
“……你和第二个人刚才说什么了？”诸葛亮的声音本来就低沉，这句话更像是从地底钻出来的，新鲜地冒着凉气。  
刘备惊讶地张大眼睛，“你昨天不是没看见他吗？”  
“直觉。”诸葛亮昨天确实连个人影都没找着，然而刚才擦肩刹那，他就像来了灵感，感觉这个人的模样是刘备喜欢的那一类。  
“总之你先起来。”刘备去拉他胳膊。  
诸葛亮站起来就抱住他。  
行动忽然失去了张弛，真是相当紧张。刘备无奈又宠溺地拍拍他后背，“这样说话？”  
“不用。”诸葛亮就像从他身上借个东西似的，立刻就松开了。  
刘备一面对他严肃的面孔，不知怎么也被传染了一点紧张。  
“刚才我回屋，下人就通报有一位张将军的朋友在等我。”  
“张将军啊。”诸葛亮了然地点头。  
好好一个年轻人被逼得杀气沸腾，刘备赶紧加速解释：“他找我是想问有没有简单的差事给他做做。”  
“没有。”  
“这么决绝？”  
“张将军那里或许有，何必舍近求远。”  
且不论谁近谁远，“嗯，随后他自己也承认了，其实就是想问我对他还有感情吗。”刘备说得有些感慨。  
诸葛亮没空顾及主公的感慨，“还有吗？”紧张到顶点，他反而冷静地抽离了一部分思绪，茫茫地想可能自己比那位第二人还要在意这个问题。第二人最坏也就是维持原样，而他不是，这事关他未来的全部人生。  
就像诸葛亮决绝的“没有”一样，刘备的“没有”也不留情面。  
“以防你胡思乱想我就直说了，我对他没有任何想法，白天的晚上的都没有。”  
两人面对面、眼对眼地僵持。  
最终以嘴对嘴结束了这场未及发生的风波。  
“那，差事……”  
“他说不用了，说不定张将军会安排呢？”刘备笑道。  
这时诸葛亮也觉得自己幼稚了，不好意思地笑笑。  
“之后我们又叙叙旧，聊聊近况，我才知道当初分开后他——”“主公我们吃饭去吧。”  
刘备了然，“你只要听到想听的，其他都无所谓吧？”  
“哪里。”诸葛亮望他背后的桌案，“我是看主公都饿到吃点心了。过会儿我们边吃边说。”  
“这会功夫就变成我想说，不是你想听了。”  
“主公想说的，就是我想听的。”诸葛亮唯独对刘备说不了违心话，怎么说怎么别扭。  
“对了，我也可能只是喜新厌旧？”  
“请主公宽恕……”  
不过这句无心之言倒让他们畅想起了未来。  
“你觉得我们会在一起多少年。”刘备随口问。  
“到死。”前一刻分明还紧张得要死，此刻倒是想也不想就敢断言。  
“给你讲个恐怖故事。”刘备清清嗓子。  
诸葛亮带着疑问看他。  
“那三个人都像你这么说的。”  
诸葛亮沉默。  
刘备后悔了，拍他肩膀安慰：“不过我对你有信心，你一定是最持久的。”  
诸葛亮反过来双手抓住刘备的肩膀，“我对时间有信心，它会为我证明。”夜色衬得他眼里有星星闪烁。  
“啊，你就是这样……”刘备笑自己多余担心。  
“你呢？”诸葛亮注视他的目光就像凝视人生一样。  
刘备的回答同样报以灵魂的重量。  
“嗯，到死。”

不接吻一百遍就出不去的房间

“不能换个条件吗？”刘备看着白纸黑字的要求犯难。  
诸葛亮逐寸摸索墙壁，仍然没发现一丝丝的细缝。  
“光是从哪来的？”  
四面墙壁加房顶地板，都是密闭严实的一片白，既没有阳光透入也没有灯火烛台，那这个屋子为什么能亮如白昼？  
听诸葛亮这么问，刘备也注意到了，他想了想，“可能是想表示自己很神奇吧。”  
诸葛亮一笑，“为了让我们认识到能力悬殊，放弃思考其他出路，乖乖完成他开出的条件？”  
刘备抖抖手上的纸条，“不管他是谁，真是恶趣味。”  
诸葛亮走回主公身边，低头像是在看那张纸条，也像是在发呆，“原来这个世界上有人喜欢看两个男人接吻。”  
“军师，怎么办？”  
“主公必须要尽快回去，众人发现你失踪会恐慌。”  
“唉，这时候如果你在府里还能稳定局面，偏偏是我们两个一起遇难。”  
诸葛亮摇头，“亮倒庆幸自己在这里，不然主公想完成条件也做不到。”  
刘备沉痛地叹口气，“只能这样了吗。”  
诸葛亮面无表情，“主公那么厌恶和我接吻吗？”  
“不是厌恶，只是……”刘备苦笑道：“强迫你做这种事，以后你可能都不想看到我了。”若因此失去好不容易请来的军师，那时刘备的内心又岂是沉痛二字能够形容。  
诸葛亮没听懂似的皱起眉头，“为什么？”  
“这个条件我无所谓，但你对男人没兴趣吧？”虽然有兴趣的状态下接吻也成问题，但刘备有把握不对他动情。……七成的把握。  
听到“无所谓”，诸葛亮垂下了眼眸，“……经验我确实没有。”  
“就算你可以忍住不排斥，以后抬头不见低头见，还是难免尴尬吧，长此以往——”与其到时产生隔阂，刘备选择先挑明了说。  
“不会。”诸葛亮声音不大，却异常坚定。  
“真的？”刘备想了一下自家军师的脸皮厚度，有点信了。  
“我不会对主公说谎。”  
“好，我们就当完成任务试试吧。”  
两人向对方靠近一步。  
“我把手放在你肩上？”刘备发现不碰对方身体接吻还挺难的，毕竟有点身高差。  
“不用考虑太多。”诸葛亮轻笑着搂住他的腰。  
刘备心说还不是因为你这只卧龙太矜贵。  
第一个吻很轻松，唇瓣轻轻一碰而已。但这只是刘备自己的感想，“怎么样？”或许对诸葛亮来说这并不轻松。  
“……没什么感觉。”  
说话时的气息扑在彼此脸上，痒痒的。少说话吧。  
他们的策略是速战速决，很快，蜻蜓点水的吻又重复二十多次。  
刘备想换个姿势了，就把搭在他肩上的手改为环住他的脖子。  
诸葛亮抱他的胳膊也随之收紧，——直接导致第二十六个吻比前二十五个要用力一些，柔软的唇贴得亲密无间。  
刘备睁开眼，就看到诸葛亮正看着他。  
刘备立刻拉开一点距离，免得两人斗鸡眼，那就太破坏气氛——不对，什么气氛？  
“你不闭眼睛的吗？”  
“应该闭吗？”  
刘备想问他平时怎么和妻子接吻，话到嘴边又咽了下去。那不关他的事。  
重新搂好诸葛亮的脖子，继续小鸡啄米似的重复无味的动作。  
所谓气氛都是错觉。诸葛亮对这嘴部的接触没有感觉，刘备也并不打算和他发展成特殊的关系。  
可是错觉不断地累积起来也让人窒息。不知从第几个吻开始，刘备要时刻提醒自己别伸舌头撬开军师紧闭的双唇。  
“几个了？”停下来喘口气。  
“五十二。”诸葛亮没有辜负主公的期待，数得清清楚楚。  
时间怎么过得这么慢，再这样一鼓作气亲完一百遍，后果绝对不容乐观。  
刘备松开手，“歇会儿。”说着就想脱离诸葛亮的怀抱。  
然而出乎他的预料，诸葛亮不但不放手，反而抱得更紧。  
“我们不是要尽快回去吗？”  
说得很在理，可你的眼神能不能和善一些。  
“你是不是已经生气了？”这就是他一开始的顾虑。  
诸葛亮明显一愣，然后缓和了表情，“主公累了吗？”  
“嗯。”就当是精神上累了。  
“那我们换个姿势。”诸葛亮作势就把他往地上按。  
“什么姿势……喂，这不成躺着了吗？！”万一起了反应岂不是一目了然。刘备拒绝配合。  
“躺着不行吗？”诸葛亮跪坐地上，问得无辜又天真。  
刘备盘腿而坐，语重心长道：“你是对男人怎么样都没感觉，可我不是啊。你多少要保持点戒心，其实不光我，好男风的人比你想象的多——”  
“主公有感觉了？”诸葛亮平静地问。  
“……”他忘了军师一向擅于抓重点。刘备实话实说：“还行吧，只是有点晕。”  
诸葛亮微笑道：“那更应该躺下。”  
“怎么说？”  
“主公躺下来，闭上眼睛，不需要做任何动作，只要假寐片刻，条件就由我完成了。”  
“身体上面趴个八尺大汉你让我怎么假寐……”  
“我会注意不压到主公。就当有一个小动物啄你嘴唇好了。”  
“这个小动物真够有压迫感……”  
“亮能想到的方法中，只有这样最快，主公的负担也最小。”诸葛亮露出自责的表情。  
刘备伸直腿，往后一躺，“反正也歇够了，来吧。”  
他闭着眼睛，就听诸葛亮窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声在逐渐接近。  
好像，比实际接吻还令他心动。  
如诸葛亮所说，刘备没感到身上人的重量，但也如刘备的预想，压迫感不是一般的强。很奇怪，他身上不是没趴过人，但谁也不像诸葛亮这样令他喘不过气。  
拘谨的鼻息渐渐与他交融，如果他此时睁开眼，会遇到什么样的目光？依然冷静的吗？  
刘备闭着眼接受亲吻。  
一动不动，就像尸体一样。想到这里，脸颊一凉，似乎有一滴水落在了脸上。  
刘备睁开眼，不仅看到了诸葛亮，还伴随着一段光怪陆离的景象——湍流激荡的水面上烈焰肆虐，腾腾火光令天地失色，万物噤声，深潭顷刻便被烧干。  
关键是，眼前的诸葛亮要沧桑得多，和刚才的“小动物”判若两人。  
一切犹如飘在火舌上扭曲，模糊的视线中什么也看不真切，但刘备却毫无障碍地理解了诸葛亮的现状。  
遍地灰烬中，他在抱着一具尸体亲吻。  
刘备睁开眼，就见诸葛亮当真一副小动物神态，怀抱着简单的欢喜而知足。  
他抬手抚摸诸葛亮的眼眶。  
“主公？”  
“几个了？”  
“八十……”诸葛亮磕巴了一下，“八十五。”  
“我觉得无聊了。”  
诸葛亮的眼睛慌了，“无聊是说？”  
刘备搂住他的脖子，“没有回应多寂寞啊。”说完将他拉下来吻住，双唇吮他的唇瓣，舌尖探入他的口中。  
诸葛亮瞬间沉沦，抢过主导权，在刘备湿热的口腔中涂抹自己的欲望。  
刘备是真的要喘不过气了。或许这就是无名压迫感的源头。而他从不知道他的孔明藏着湍流般激烈，令人担忧会反噬其自身的感情。  
经过几次津液牵连的喘息，他们心知次数将尽。诸葛亮强迫情绪平复下来，只是看着刘备，像过去每一天那样看着他。  
“孔明……”刘备脸颊潮红，红到了眼眶。  
“吻我。”最后他对诸葛亮说。

条件完成，刘备被送到了房间外。  
他知道，沿着这条白色的路走下去，会出现第二个房间。  
他不知道第二个房间里有什么。  
不过有什么都不要紧了。  
人间最缠绵的挽留已经被他遗忘，余下的再算不上难关。

周末

“前段日子孔明还跟我说他要退休，今天他就去加班了。”  
等上菜的时候两人闲聊起来，徐庶提起不在场的放鸽子人士。  
刘备微笑，“今天这种情况确实少了。”  
“你反对他退休？”徐庶观察刘备微笑背后的表情。他和诸葛亮的通话是上个月的事，或许现在这两口子已经达成共识了？徐庶想更新一下情报。  
“他四十五都不到。”刘备没否认。  
“但他觉得自己老了。”徐庶开玩笑似的说。  
刘备垂眸看着自己手背上的皱纹，“他想陪我老。”  
“也和去年的事故有关吧？”  
“嗯。不然还能再拖几年。”  
去年他和关羽张飞出了车祸，虽然没伤及性命，但两根肋骨断裂、轻微的脑震荡，令爱人的心理受到比他身体更严重的打击。  
诸葛亮寸步不离地照顾他很长时间，远远超过了他需要被照顾的时间。  
“当时我听说了都后怕，他变得有些神经质也正常。”  
“嗯，不过工作是他另一个重心，我不想独占他。”  
“孔明要是听到这话会哭吧。”徐庶略感同情。  
菜上齐了，刘备笑着拿起筷子，“吃饭。”  
他终生难忘关羽说“我们兄弟三人差点同年同月同日死”时一旁的诸葛亮的表情。  
自那起事故以来，类似回家就要抱抱的这种“神经质”，刘备都会心里又疼又暖地满足他，日常生活中也尽量给他制造安全感，减少和朋友的旅行，时不时地黏他一会儿，以及牵手过马路等等。  
如果诸葛亮本来就不爱工作，刘备自然不拦着他，现有的积蓄够他们花了；然而很不巧，诸葛亮是个工作狂。退一步来讲，就算是为了防止“神经质”的恶化，刘备也觉得他有必要留在公司。  
于是他们就这么耗着，刘备不点头诸葛亮不会擅自辞职，同时刘备也挡不住他做交接的准备。  
按照先前约好的行程，吃完饭两人去看电影。当然，退了一个人的票。  
“我们好像在约会。”徐庶捧着爆米花笑道。  
刘备忽然想到什么，“啊”一声，然后也笑了，“我和孔明第一次约会就是因为你放了我们鸽子。”  
徐庶一拍大腿，“果然就是那次，那次之后我就感觉你们关系不一般了。”  
“不，并没有那么快。”  
“但我的确是媒人吧？”  
“是啊，忘了给你红包。”  
“今天的约会抵十个红包。”暗下来的电影院里徐庶对他眨眨眼。  
直男的风流气质别有韵味啊。刘备默默感叹着转向屏幕。  
他们看的是武侠电影，诸葛亮对这类型感觉一般，错过了也不可惜；不过快意恩仇的剧情很对刘备和徐庶的胃口，电影结束后交流感想也很合拍。  
只是聊到男女主角的美色，刘备保留了一句没说出口。  
——男主角脱衣服脱得太有水平了，他看的时候留心学了一手，决定晚上用孔明检验学习成果。  
诸葛亮不喜欢道具，甚至有些欠缺情趣，要不是刘备心态比较年轻，偶尔玩点新鲜刺激的，他似乎一辈子只用正面和背面两个体位就能做不完地做。  
刘备从不刻意维持肉体吸引力，他们的性生活也完全没有年龄差的影响。之所以尽管如此，还要挑逗诸葛亮，研究他对各种情趣的接受范围，那只是出于刘备的爱好。  
前不久他们就点亮了新地点：家里餐厅的椅子上，桌子上的饭菜还冒着热气。  
“快三点了，去哪？回家？”喝光咖啡，徐庶问。  
刘备掏出手机，没有诸葛亮发来的消息，“估计孔明还在公司，先不回去了。”  
“好，坐了半天，我们活动活动身体去吧。”  
“打台球？”他们之间共同爱好有不少，刘备随便挑一个不是很费时的。  
周末的台球室即便独自一人去也能找到人凑局。  
两人开一桌斯诺克，比分胶着时来了一个观战者，刘备没当回事，在台球桌旁绕来绕去，沉着地拿下一胜。  
第二局中途刘备和徐庶说了声，去趟厕所。从厕所隔间出来，却见那个观战者在镜子前洗手。  
“刚才那局很精彩。”  
被搭讪了。刘备敏锐地意识到。  
以前还真没在台球室被搭讪过。刘备带着点新鲜感打量他一眼，长得还不赖。  
回到球案旁，徐庶立刻挨过来小声问：“没事吧？”  
刘备笑笑，“没事。”  
大概是被分了心，徐庶发挥失常，第二局刘备赢得轻松。  
胜负已定，之后两人打着玩，徐庶才扳回一局。  
“之前旁观的那人，你一去厕所他也跟着出去。要是你太久不回来我就去踢门了。”坐回车里，徐庶一吐为快。  
“你竟然能看出来。”刘备好笑地看着他，“一般不会认为是碰巧吗？”  
“如果是其他人遇到这种情况，那我会觉得是碰巧。”  
“我散发的同性恋气息还那么浓郁？”刘备向来很有自知，但如今头发灰白了，行为也收敛了，不至于了吧？  
然而徐庶神情微妙地点头，“很难说是什么感觉，但可以肯定和年龄关系不大。”  
刘备放空力气往后一靠，“这点孔明和我正相反，原先简雍都看不出他会喜欢男人。”  
“我也没想到。”徐庶笑着回忆，“上学的时候就有一个低年级男生喜欢他，表示得很明显，周围人都知道，唯独他不知道，搞得对方都不敢告白。”  
刘备联想到自己向孔明坦白性向时他难掩惊喜的样子，不由笑出声，“命运真是玄。”  
“是啊，更想不到工作狂要提前退休。”徐庶看向他，目光温暖，“不过这些想不到，原因都是你，也就没那么让人意外了。”  
刘备无奈地微笑，“我就知道你赞成他。”  
徐庶诚恳地说：“抱歉，你们的事我不该插嘴。只是我没见过比你们还理想的感情，我由衷希望你们幸福。”  
刘备坐直身体，认真道谢。  
徐庶摆摆手，驱散突然凝重的空气，“我们还要接着约会吗？再晚我可就要冒生命危险了。”  
刘备再次掏出手机，“他还在公司的话接他一起吃饭吧。”  
电话很快接通。

关门，放钥匙，换鞋，挂上外衣，抱住诸葛亮。进屋后的这一套动作刘备做得行云流水。  
他枕在诸葛亮的肩上，缓缓地呼吸，一时没有说话。  
诸葛亮搂住他的腰，一手抚他后背，低声问：“元直走了？”  
“他说你绝对不想做他那份饭。”  
“我没那么小气。”  
“嗯，你回家了也不告诉我。”  
诸葛亮亲一口他发顶漂亮的银白色，“你最近都没出去玩，我不想打扰你。”  
刘备用额头蹭他脖子，“看完电影我们去打台球了。”  
“手生了吗？”  
“怎么可能。”  
诸葛亮在他耳边轻笑，“佩服。台球我从没赢过你。”  
刘备抬起头，“可不是就有一个陌生人看入了迷，还跟我要联系方式。”  
诸葛亮柔和神态不变，“给他了吗？”  
“我说爱人管得严，不许我经常出来玩。”刘备说得煞有其事。  
“是吗？那爱人陪你玩，可以吗？”诸葛亮啄他的唇。  
“要玩不腻才行。”刘备仰脸和他亲着玩。  
诸葛亮却忽地停止了细密的亲吻，凝视他的眼睛说：“以后你每天从早到晚面对我，如果看厌了也没关系，我会想办法。”  
双双退休意味着二人世界的终极形态，不得不说是一种晚年生活的新考验。  
而就在此刻，刘备清楚地感觉到，他同意孔明退休的那天不远了。  
“不会。”他抚上诸葛亮的脸颊，倾吐今天真实的想法，“我想要你给我打电话，打扰我也好。”  
诸葛亮放任奔涌的情绪吻住他。  
究竟是谁依赖谁更多，答案无足轻重。  
吻到几乎收不住，刘备才想起他还要花式脱衣服，还得是浴衣。  
“等等……”  
“可能等不了……”  
刘备一摸他，讶异道：“这么快就硬成这样了？”  
诸葛亮熟练地脱起他衣服，并且一边亲他鬓角一边解释：“我想起你趴在台球案上的姿势……特别性感。”  
说他不通情趣真是委屈他了。刘备红着脸给他解开衣扣。


End file.
